


No means no, even between children

by Loveless_Sky



Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Elementary School, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talk about consent, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Kotaro meet someone new !And he still have some questions to ask his fathers.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Callenreese-Okumura family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	No means no, even between children

**Author's Note:**

> I know i took quite some time to update and i'm sorry.  
> My mental and physical health has not been the best these past days. So i tried to took some time off writing but it didn't do much, and i tried to bring myself to finish this. 
> 
> But, please, enjoy this !

"Can i brush your hair while you watch your cartoon before you go to school ?"

"Hmhm, you can !"

"Thank you."

Taking the brush in one hand and flattening his son's hair with the other, Ash gently pass the brush through the short dark hair. Humming softly a song that Eiji had been singing for days now, the blond haired man continue to gently styled Kotaro's hair. 

"Papa ? Can i ask you something ?"

"Sure buddy. What is it ?"

"How come you always ask me before you do something ?"

"That i ask your permission ?"

"Hmhm."

Putting the brush aside, Ash pulled a last bit of hair behind his son's ear before he started to explained. 

"Well, do you remember how you talked with papa about consent and boundaries ?"

"Like how we have to be careful and stuff sometimes with you when you're sad ?"

"Exactly. Dada and you both know that i get sad sometimes and that i don't want to be touch too much, right ?"

"Yeah, and it's okay to feel like that. I remember."

"Yeah. And it's important for dada and papa that we don't do something that makes you uncomfortable. That's why we ask you a lot before we do anything. So we know it's okay for us to do so."

"Okay. Papa ?"

"Yes sweety ?"

"Can i have a hug please ?"

"Of course, come here."

Patting his lap, Ash smiled when Kotaro slowly climbed on his legs, being careful to not hurt his father. Putting his tiny arms around his father's neck, Kotaro tightened slightly his grip before taking a good position on the blond's lap.

The child took his father's hand between his own before starting to play lightly with the bigger fingers.

"Papa ?"

"Hm ?"

"Last time at school someone was bothering a boy and no one was helping him."

"Really ?"

Eyebrows going upward, Ash waited for his son to speak again.  
Was it bullying ? This young ?

"Yeah. The others were making fun of him because he didn't want to climb up the tree."

"If he doesn't want to do it, nobody can force him, you know that right ?"

"Hmhm. So i went to him when he started to look like he was going to cry."

"What did you do then ?"

"Well, i told him it was okay if he didn't do it. And i stayed with him after."

Smiling down at him, Ash softly kissed the top of his head.

"That's really nice of you Kotaro."

"Did i do good ?"

"Really good. You remembered what dada taught you and it's really good. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you papa."

"Of course."

Ruffling his hair, Ash stood up after pulling Kotaro out of his lap.  
Going to the kitchen, he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Eiji who had already gone to his photo studio.

To : Eiji  
-> You really raised our son the right way.

From : Eiji  
-> Oh, why's that ?

To : Eiji  
-> I"ll tell you when you come back home later okay ? I have to walk Kotaro to school now.

From : Eiji  
-> Okay. Have a nice walk, i love you.

To : Eiji  
-> Of course, see you later, i love you.

Pocketing his phone, Ash put his son's snack and bento in his bag before taking his keys and calling Kotaro.

"Put on your shoes and coat, i'll take your bag."

"Okay !"

Waiting for him, Ash opened the door when Kotaro finished putting his coat on. After closing the door with the key, the blond man softly took his son's hand so they could start to walk in direction of the school.  
Ten minutes later, they finally arrived, seeing multiple parents and children already there. Ash was saying goodbye to his son, bent down on one knee when Kotaro's name was quietly called by a small boy's voice.

"Kotaro ?"

"Oh ! Haruki ! Good morning ~"

"G-good morning Kotaro."

Looking besides his son, Ash could now see a small boy, a bit smaller than Kotaro, with light brown hair and brown eyes. His cheeks were pink and he looked slightly embarrassed. Maybe it was because he was in front of an adult, his friend's father. Who knows.

"Papa, this is Haruki ! My friend i told you about this morning."

"Well, hello Haruki-kun, nice to meet you."

"H-hello sir, nice to meet you."

Yeah he was definitely embarrassed. Maybe it was because Ash looked strange, not from Japan. Still, the man wanted to be considered like he was someone nice, not the opposite.

Smiling, Ash turned himself to face Kotaro. 

"Why don't you go and play a bit with your new friend before class ? We'll see each other after school."

"Okay ! See you after papa, have a good day !"

"You too. Bye Haruki-kun."

Waving his hand to the two little boys, Ash watched, his heart squeezing at how adorable his son and friend looked. Kotaro had took the other's hand in his own, leading both of them where the swings were. When they were there, Kotaro seemed to be saying something to the other before the smaller boy took place on one swing and Kotaro started to push him.

Smiling, Ash turned around and took his leave. When he was back to their house, he quickly got to work, getting his computer out of his protective case. 

___________________

It was a few hours later when Eiji came back just before the end of Kotaro's school day.  
Bending down so he could kiss Ash's forehead, Eiji then sat next to him as the blond man closed his laptop.

"How was your day ?"

"Good, you ?"

"Great, i did a lot more than yesterday."

"That's good. Oh, what was that about me raising Kotaro the right way ?"

"Okay so, i saw the cutest thing this morning when i walked him to school. He has a new friend, Haruki."

"I'm glad he's making friend."

"Me too. So he told me how this little boy was getting kinda bullied at school the other day."

"That's sad. They start doing this earlier and earlier. They're still little kids."

"Yeah. The poor thing didn't want to climb up a tree because he was probably scared to do it. So Kotaro told me he got to him when he saw he was going to cry. He basically told the other to back off and to stop pressuring him if he already told them 'no'."

"Do you think he remembered our conversation from the other day ?"

Nodding his head, Ash begun to explain what happened this morning. When their son asked why his fathers were always asking him for his permission before doing something.

"So yeah i'm pretty sure he remembered your discussion with him because he brought back some details when i explained more. That's why i told you that you raised him well."

"You're raising him too Aslan. And very well at that."

"I guess we're both good parents then."

"I think we did a great job at becoming parents."

Nodding his head, Ash let it fall for a second on the other's shoulder.

"I think they're going to be good friends. Kotaro and the little boy."

"Hm ?"

"When i left them, Kotaro was pushing Haruki on a swing. It was so cute you should have seen them Eiji."

"Maybe in the future Kotaro'll bring him home to play."

"Maybe. I'm glad he's making friends. And that he's helping them."

"He's a good boy. Our good little boy. We can be proud of him."

"I'm the proudest."

"Me too."

Kissing his husband's lips lightly, Eiji then stood up to start making their afternoon snacks while Ash would go and take Kotaro home from school.

When Ash arrived at school, the elder children were already leaving. It was maybe only two minutes later when he saw Kotaro. With Haruki. Hand in hand.

When he saw his father, the small boy came to him running, big smile on his face while Haruki seemed to have gone to his own parent.

"Papa !"

"Hey buddy, how was school today ?"

"Good ! I sat next to Haruki today ! And we played and ate together at break too."

"That's great. He's nice ?"

"Hmhm. I like playing with him better than with the others. They're really loud and they do bad things sometimes..."

Ash knew that the 'bad things' were that they were probably bullying other kids. Like Haruki.

He was gently ruffling his son's hair when he felt a presence behind him, making him turn around to be faced by a woman, in her thirty probably.

One look besides her and he could see Haruki taking her by the hand. She was certainly his mother. Standing back up, he started the conversation.

"Yes, hello ?"

"Hello ! Sorry to bother you but i think you're Kotaro's father, yes ?"

"Yes ? Can i help you with something ?"

"Actually, i'm Haruki's mom and my son told me how yours helped him when the others were bothering him."

"Kotaro told me what happened to Haruki-kun, yes."

"I would like to thank you and your son then. I know Haruki is a shy boy and he doesn't like a lot af things. Like climbing a tree for exemple. And he told me that Kotaro came and helped him when the others wanted to force him to do it."

"Yeah. My husband and i try to taught the best things and behavior to Kotaro."

After the woman heard him say that he have a husband, her eyes widened before a small smile took place on her face.  
There was always a doubt on how people would react after learning that he and Eiji, another man, were in a relationship. Especially now that they lived in Japan and that they have a child. 

"I see. Then i'm thankful for your husband and you. You two raised your son really well."

"Thank you, i'm glad."

"Oh, and your japanese is really good too ! I was kind of scared that you wouldn't understand me but then i heard you talking with your son."

"It's alright. I don't exactly give Japanese vibes, i know. But i live here and speak Japanese for a couple of years now."

Nodding her head, she smiled a little before speaking again.

"Well, i'll let you two go then. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"You too, goodbye."

Catching Kotaro's attention who was talking and laughing with Haruki, Ash gently said goodbye to the little boy and started walking hand in hand with his son. 

"Papa ?"

"Hm ?"

"Can Haruki and i have a sleepover ?"

Ash was now sure that Eiji have a superpower of some sort. He really predictated that their son would want to bring his friend at home.

"Well, we'll have to ask dada about it first okay ? But i'm sure he'll say yes."

"Cool !"

They continue to walk silently for a couple of seconds before Kotaro broke the silence again."

"Papa ?"

"Yes Kotaro ?"

"Today i asked Haruki if i could take his hand before i did it."

"And what did he say ? Was he okay doing it ?"

"Hm, he said yes !"

"That's good then."

"Yeah, but..."

"But ?"

"Some other boys and girls said it was weird."

"Why's that ?"

"Because we're two boys."

Stopping after what his little boy said, Ash bent down at Kotaro's height to look at him in the eyes.

"You know that they're wrong right ? It's okay for two boys to hold hands. And for two girls or for any other gender."

"I know. Dada and you taught me that."

"Yes, so if you want to hold hands with Haruki, you can do it."

"But only if he's okay first !"

"That's right. Only if he said yes first."

"Am i doing good ?"

"Really good Kotaro."

"Yeah !"

Smiling, he stood up, taking once again the little boy's hand so he wouldn't lose him. Minutes later, they both enter their home to a couple of snacks that had just been put together on the table. Leaving their shoes at the entrance, Kotaro quickly ran to his father who was putting his napron away. 

"Hey ! How was school ?"

"Good ! I played with Haruki."

"Did you have fun ?"

"Yep !"

"That's great, let's eat our snack and you can tell me what you did with him, hm ?"

"Oki !"

Sitting at his spot, Kotaro started to tell what him and his new friend had done today. How they had started to learn a new english song in class and how they played with the swings at break and how they ate their bentos together. 

"Say dada, can Haruki come to have a sleepover at home one day ?"

"Sure. We'll just have to make sure his parents and him are okay with the idea first."

"Yeah ! I can't wait !"

Laughing lightly at him, Eiji and Ash continued to listen as Kotaro explained to them what song they were learning, singing it to them for the part he could remember.

After they all finished their afternoon snacks, Ash and Eiji had plan to watch the movie that Kotaro had been wanting to watch for some time now.

Once the movie was put on the tv, they all calmed down and watched happily the movie with Kotaro who was sometimes laughing out loud when funny parts were coming on the screen.

After that, Ash had helped Kotaro with his english homeworks while Eiji would help him with the japanese one. That was how they would work. One would help with some works and the other would help with some of the rest.

When all of that would be done, they would be able to enjoy the rest of the day relaxing and preparing for the next day. Kotaro wanting to ask if Haruki wanted to come spend the night at his home was quick to go to bed so the next day would come more quickly.

It was nice to see him making new friends like that. Both Ash and Eiji smiled softly while they both said goodnight to their son after he told them what he planned to do with Haruki the next day.

Youth was good for all of them apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I'll still say this here if some of you follow my AU, but i have a twitter where i post news on what i write, like when i'll have some delay. If you want to, you can take a look !
> 
> https://twitter.com/LovelessSky1


End file.
